vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valvatorez
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Valvatorez Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 2542 Classification: Vampire, Demon, Leader of the Hades Party, Prinny Instructor, Tyrant (former) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, can use magic, shapeshifting, bat summoning, sonic screams, swordsmanship and spear mastery, blood absorption, flight, immortality (type 1 and 3), fourth wall breaking, immunity to viruses through willpower, power increases as he defeats enemies, can resurrect those he has killed as undead troops Attack Potency: Universe level (Comparable to Laharl) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Laharl) Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Can lift stone spears many, many times his size, on-par with things that can pull the moon to the Earth) 'Striking[[Striking Strength| Strength]]:''' '''Universal Durability: Universe level '(Can take hits from Laharl, Tyrant Baal, and the like) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary, likely galactic with some skills Standard Equipment: Natural Sardine blade, various swords and spears Intelligence: '''Usually Above Average '''Weaknesses: Prideful and gullible (frequently fooled by Fenrich even though he knows he'll often lie to him), which makes him easy to manipulate, weakens without drinking blood Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Blade Rush:' Dashes forward and through enemies with the sword. '-Rune Dimension:' A star-element slash with a massive, energy-empowered blade. '-Super Crosslord:' Swings two massive swords in a cross over a single target for massive damage. '-Impaler Drop:' Impales enemy upon the spear, then jumps past it. '-Meteor Shower:' Gathers together a massive amount of meteor stone around the spear, then hurls it downwards, causing it to break apart and damage all surrounding enemies for star-element damage. '-Brynhildr:' Summons many duplicates of the spear that continuously replicate, surging forward and impaling targets before pulling them in, then attacks all of them with a lightning-infused stab. '-Impaler Prince:' Valvatorez summons various bats to launch enemies into the air and then crushes them in between two sets of giant teeth. A fraction of the damage is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's health. '-Bloody Hole:' With this move, he sucks all surrounding characters into a black hole which then forms a large ball. Red spikes then go into the ball, damaging the characters inside. The dark ball then explodes. Like Impaler Prince, a fraction of the damage is used to heal Valvatorez. '-Tyrant Flughude:' In this move, Valvatorez first transforms into a gigantic bat demon (possibly his true form), then he unleashes a sonic scream that causes a massive shockwave. -'Tepes Nightmare: '''The overload ability of Valvatorez, which allows him to temporarily return to his Tyrant form. '''Tyrant Form:' '-Tyrant Sweep:' Tyrant Valvatorez summons the arm of Tyrant Flughude to swipe at the enemies, knocking them into the air. A fraction of the damage is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's HP. '-Blood Sting:' During this attack, he shrouds the area in a dark mist, leaving only a red light. The light vanishes offscreen as the target is impaled by three red spikes. The light returns, revealed as Tyrant Valvatorez who impaled the target once more with this light. He retracts his spike and turns away as the attack ends. Like Tyrant Sweep, a fraction of the damage is used to restore the Valvatorez' health. '-Demon Emperor:' Tyrant Valvatorez sends out a flurry of bats which initiate the attack. He then transforms into his true form, illuminated by the moon and charges an attack in both hands. The attack is launched at separate blast waves which converge on the targets and collide. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Male Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Vampires Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Sword Users